pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Chaotix Story
This is Team Chaotix's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story The Chaotix are sitting in their office doing nothing. Then Vector breaks it, he really wants to find that Computer Room. Him and Charmy dream of what might be in there, and Vector rushes off, and so does Charmy. Espio just shrugs and leaves off with them. After coming out, they come across Team Physics, who are looking for a piece of tech, but Vector busts it and asks them if they know about the Computer Room. Both answer no to their questions. Vector gets angry, so they get into a fight. After the fight, Charmy wonders why Vector got so angry, and he said "Sorry, just, I can't wait when we find it, so I go on rages alot, heh heh heh..." So they go into their next area. After that, they come across "EggRobo"(Metal Knuckles in diguise) and he laughs about taking over the world, but Team Chaotix get ready to stop him. After that, they continue searching into the night, and find a Casino-related area. They go in. After getting through there, they come across Team Secret, and Then Garry and Vector get in an argument over who's better. They then end up in a fight. After the fight, Espio wonders if Vectors gonna go off at everybody. Vector says the same thing as he said to Charmy before, but Charmy and Espio just have a side-stare. Vector doesn't seem to notice and tells them they have to get out of the Canyonated areas. After comig out, they come across "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll), who they confuse for Eggman himself, but "Eggman Nega" says he'll destroy this world, and demonstrates it. After that, Team Chaotix get ready to fight. After that, they feel like they're getting nowhere. But Vector says they're getting close, so they run in. After coming out of the forest, they come across Team Dark, who they ask for the Computer Room, in which they say they don't know what or where that is. Vector then says nothing will get in their way of the Computer Room, in which Team Dark accept their fight, both angry. After that, Charmy then gets scared, because they're centering a haunted mansion... at night. But the other 2 just go in, which Charmy follows cowardly behind. After coming out, they notice "Eggman"(Metal Sonic) who laughs about taking over the world, which Team Chaotix obviously doesn't like. Team Chaotix then start to get tired, but Vector says not to give up. They then keep going. After coming out of there, they come across Team Rose, who they ask for the Computer Room, which they reply no. Team Chaotix ask them to move it, which they say no to. They then get in a fight. After getting out of there, they end up in a frosty wonderland, which the persist their best to get through. After getting through there, they enconter "EggRobo" again. "EggRobo" cuts down a nearby ice block, so the team get ready to fight. After getting out of the wintered place, Espio sarts to wonder if it exists, and Vector replies back "No challenge will stop us! It does exist and we're gonna find it! Come on!" and they continue on. After coming out of there, they come across Team Metal, who they ask for the Computer Room. Team Metal goes on about how they're obsessed with it, and Vector then gets mad, and they engage in a fight. After the fight, Vector continues his search, with his 2 teammates just following him. They continue searching for the Computer Room. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega" again, and he floods the place to a certain level, which prompts the team to fight him. After coming out of the watered-down area, Charmy discovers an ancient city that Vector really wants to check out. They jump right in. After coming out of the thrills of the city, they come across Team Young, who really want to prove to Team Ice they are strong, so they challenge Team Chaotix to a fight, which the Chaotix agree to. After the fight, Charmy wonders how long it will be, but Espio notices something: Lots of machinery. Vector starts to get excited, and they all rush in. After coming up to "Eggman", he jus walks outside, with a giant mech, which gives the Chaotix a prompt to stop him. After defeating the mech, Espio notices something in all the rubble: a key. Then Charmy see's a door. They use the key and open it. They all grin, because they have finally found the computer room. Vector starts cheering inside. Espio notices some money by the side, and Vectors eyes go to dollar signs. However, their fun is broken when Charmy finds a letter saying "Come to Pinnicale Tower, NOW! Ha ha ha!" Where Vector and Espio get shocked faces, and Vector wonders about the computer room. Espio says they'll come back later, and that they need to go to Pinnicale Tower. They drop everything and run off, headed for the tower. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team, the mode will unlock) *Team Chaotix cutscenes and song unlocked. *New Challenges in Challenge mode Category:Story